


Lipstick

by Anonymous6285



Category: Nowhere Boy (2009), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Femininity, Fluff, Hurt Paul McCartney, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Paul gets caught wearing Mimi's makeup over at John's house.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lipstick

Paul knew the second he was done washing his hands, he should head back to John’s room, but for the love of God, he couldn’t stop himself from opening the drawers, imagining they were his own, and finding the makeup in them. 

He reached his hand down and picked up the red lipstick pulling the cap off of it slowly. Now, he should really just put it down and go back. He’d been gone for too long already. But instead, he put it up to his lips and applied it. When he looked back in the mirror, his lips were red, and he loved it.

He ran his finger along it, not too hard to wipe it off, but just enough to feel that it was there. He was getting butterflies in his stomach knowing that he had lipstick on. For some strange reason, it made him feel more comfortable with himself.

Until there was a knock at the door. “Macca? Are you still in there?” He put a hand up to his mouth, instinctively covering his lips, and he was too afraid to just say something in reply. “Macca?” He held his breath in the fear that John could hear it. “Paul,” he said a bit more sternly, and the younger boy tried to will himself to talk, but it wasn’t happening.

Then the door handle turned, and the door opened, John’s face worried. But then he saw Paul, covering his face, eyes watering and his eyebrows raised in fear.

“Erm, sorry to barge in on you. Why didn’t you say anything?” Paul didn’t move, didn’t speak. “Are you alright?” John’s eyes trailed down to Paul’s other hand, which was still holding onto the tube of lipstick, and he freaked out, smacking it out of Paul’s hand. This only caused the boy to put his hands together, revealing the lipstick on his lips. But John was too busy hurrying to put the tube away to notice, so Paul took the opportunity to wipe it off. Well, what he thought was wiping it off.

When John finally finished shoving the lipstick into the drawer, he looked up to Paul, and his eyes widened, causing Paul’s heart to race. The younger boy moved to glance in the small mirror and saw that the lipstick had been smudged all over his cheeks and chin. He’d done a pretty crappy job of wiping it off.

“Paul, what…” John’s confused look only reminded Paul what situation he was in right now, and he panicked, trying to push past his friend, but John wouldn’t let him. 

“John, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled out quickly. “I-I’ll leave and I’ll never talk to you again if that’s what you want. Just please don’t tell anybody--”

“You’re not making any sense at all!” he said back angrily, only making Paul feel worse about all of it. “Why would I want you to leave? You’re my best mate!” A tear ran down Paul’s face, and John’s mood softened. “Aw, love, there’s nothing to cry for…”

“I’m sorry. I just… sorry.”

John turned around and closed the door. “What for? You haven’t done anything wrong…” The younger covered his mouth again, wishing he had just never touched the lipstick at all. “Paul, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“You freaked out--”

“Because Mimi gets pissed when people mess with her stuff,” John explained.

“Sorry, I just don’t have any at home…” Paul seemed to be calming down a bit, which was good. He put his hand down again.

“It’s fine, love. Nothing to worry about.” He glanced down at Paul’s lip. “Maybe we should get that off.” Paul nodded, embarrassed, so John dug through another drawer and found the wipes, handing one to his friend.

“I’m sorry about all this. I know it’s kind of weird… I don’t know why I did it, I was just curious.”

John shrugged. “It’s a shame you smudged it before I could see it. It looked rather good on you.” Paul blushed, taken back a bit. “Look, I don’t think it’s weird. If a boy wants to put lipstick on, then he should put lipstick on, okay? I’m not judging you.”

Paul didn’t say anything, only started to wipe off the smeared lipstick on his face.

“And I won’t tell anybody if you don’t want me to.” 

He heard a sniffle and a small, “thank you.”

“Of course. You can finish up here. I’m gonna go back, alright? Just come out when you’re ready.” Paul smiled and nodded as John left the bathroom, closing the bathroom door back.

Thank god for John.


End file.
